Imperador
by Robin yume
Summary: Eles não passavam de dados. Dados, eram apenas dados! Não eram vivos, NÃO PODERIAM SER vivos... Era apenas um jogo em que tinha que escolher um dos lados.. ele escolhera o lado das trevas.oneshot


**Oi gente, tudo bem? essa é uma one shot que eu escrevi junto com meu amigo Takuya para um concurso da DBR, espero que gostem. A é, só um recadinho: pra quem leu lembranças.. bom, eu sou tb a video girl ai.. mas perdi a minha conta e meu e-mail ;o; Tenho planos de repostar a fic nessa conta aqui, com revisões e tal.**

**(sim eu sei que faz anos q eu não atualizo aquela fic ¬¬'' mas enfim, ela terá o capítulo final). **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Imperador**

"O garoto gênio desaparece dentro de seu próprio quarto".

"Dias se passaram sem mais notícias."

"Pais fazem apelo pelo seu filho"

Essas foram apenas algumas das muitas a manchetes que inundaram todo o Japão durante aquela semana de agosto. Ken Inchijouji, o menino prodígio de destaque por todo o país, já não se preocupava mais com esse mundo.

**---------------------**

Fora o barulho de dedos batendo nervosamente no teclado, o local continuava no mais completo silêncio. O dia já tinha se tornado madrugada e o rapaz não percebera, mas também não lhe importava, tinha de continuar seu trabalho.

Ele mantinha seu olhar fixo na enorme tela a sua frente- a imagem mudava diversas vezes, conforme partes lhe eram acrescidas ou retiradas.

Seus dedos já estavam inchados e vermelhos por debaixo das luvas,devido ao incessante movimento de digitação. Sentia seu corpo fraco e seus olhos ardendo fortemente, mas mesmo assim não parava. Nada impediria que ele concluísse seu trabalho, muito menos ele mesmo. Só descansaria depois que terminasse.

-Ken...-uma criaturinha verde lhe chamou fracamente fechando os olhos e tremendo logo em seguida, já com medo de ter uma punição por ter interrompido o rapaz.

O rapaz pouco se importou e fingiu não escutar,ainda mantendo sua atenção ao computador.

O bichinho então abriu os olhos, percebendo que não recebera punição,resolveu se atrever um pouco mais.

- Ken, você não vai pra casa?

Continuou a digitar, não seria interrompido por seres sem significância.

-Ken?

Sim, sim continuaria... Mais algumas horas lhe seriam o suficiente. O cansaço não lhe venceria... Sua cabeça latejava um pouco, mas mesmo a dor seria superada...

-Ken?

-CALA A BOCA!

Ken gritou, ainda sem se virar para a criaturinha verde com antenas, preferia poupar seus esforços para algo melhor e que, com certeza, valia mais a pena.

Wormmon olhou para o rapaz com os olhos entristecidos, mas a maior dor, estava contida em seu pequeno coração. Sua boas lembranças, tão carinhosas quanto distantes,eram constantemente apagadas por momentos ruins como aquele, sua preocupação e sentimentos eram invariavelmente pisoteados. Ele não tinha mais orgulho para ser ferido, sobrara apenas sua lealdade e amor para com aquele rapaz que lhe era tão cruel.

-Ken, por favor você tem que me ouvir, já está tarde e você deve estar cans..-

Uma chibatada lhe foi impiedosamente aplicada, e depois outra e outra...enquanto o rapaz gritava sem parar com ele, seus olhos fundos de tanto ódio, um ódio insensato e desmerecido.

-Já chega!!!!-gritava.- Meu nome não é Ken, eu sou o Imperador Digimon, o Imperador Digimon!!!QUANTAS VEZES VOU TER QUE REPETIR ISSO?????

Ele aplicava a punição com todas as forças que lhe restava, como se o pequeno tivesse culpa de qualquer coisa. Wormmon começou a se retorcer no chão e ele então parou de lhe bater. Olhou alguns instantes para um Wormmon caído e gemendo baixinho de dor. Ainda tentou levantar o chicote mais uma vez....

Acabou por desistir.Não valia a pena.

-Você tem sorte de eu estar cansado.-disse por fim.- Estou indo dormir, não mexa em nada entendeu?

-S....-sim.-murmurou baixinho, quase em um sussurro.

E lhe deu as costas, caminhando com passos rápidos. Wormmon deixou lágrimas rolarem quando não ouvira mais o caminhar do parceiro, as lágrimas eram mais de dor sentimental do que física. Chorou abafadamente por medo do Imperador escutar e lhe aplicar mais alguma punição.

- O que aconteceu com você Kenzinho?- murmurou para si.

Não, estava errado, aquele não era seu Kenzinho. Era o Imperador Digimon. Seu Kenzinho seria incapaz de maltratar digimons daquela maneira, seu Kenzinho seria incapaz de _maltratá-lo_ daquela maneira. Ken era um garoto doce,gentil e bom, ele tinha certeza disso. Já o Imperador Digimon era um ser cruel, desprezível, capaz de todas as maldades possíveis...

Algumas vezes, Wormmon tinha um pequeno receio do que aconteceria consigo se continuasse ali. Não faria o Imperador com ele o que fazia com os demais Digimons? Não lhe tiraria a vida e se deliciaria com isso? Esse medo o deixava irritado consigo mesmo, como poderia um Digimon temer o seu próprio parceiro? Eles deveriam ser companheiros, aliados...

Amigos.

Mas o Imperador não concordava com essa condição, considerava-o fraco. Incapaz. Era um nada.

Talvez fosse um pouco fraco...Gostaria de ser mais forte muitas vezes. Mas não era incapaz e muito menos era um nada. Ken enxergava isso. Ou enxergaria isso algum dia. Um dia em que o Imperador Digimon não existisse. Um dia que restaria apenas o Ken. O seu Kenzinho.

Ele _**odiava **_o Imperador Digimon.

Não, talvez não odiasse o Imperador, afinal, Ken partilhava o mesmo corpo com ele, só estava um pouco escondido. Negar a presença do Imperador Digimon e desejar que ele nunca existisse- pelo menos naquele momento- era negar e pedir para que Ken não existisse também. Por isso Wormmon era tão terrivelmente insistente em chamar seu parceiro de Ken. Talvez chamando-o várias e várias vezes Ken poderia sobrepor o essa a esperança dele.

Wormmon se arrastou com certa dificuldade pelos corredores frios da base do Imperador. Parou em frente a uma porta semi-aberta, espiou o quarto escuro e entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si quão silenciosamente conseguiu.

Olhou para cama onde o rapaz repousava, com a cabeça virada para o teto,. Vagarosamente, deitou-se ao seu lado no chão, o encarou por alguns segundos e logo adormeceu.

Ken abriu os olhos quando teve a sensação de algo se aproximando dele, olhou para o lado e viu Wormmon dormindo no chão, ao lado de sua cama. Irritou-se intensamente. Um Digimon como aquele, imundo, fraco, inútil ao seu lado lhe manchava a imagem. Wormmon só poderia estar querendo irritá-lo com aquela atitude, não haveria outra explicação. Deitara-se aos pés de sua cama como um cão de guarda. Mas ele, um Imperador, JAMAIS precisaria de um cão de guarda inútil e sarnento. Ele era forte e tinha uma guarda forte também. Seu sangue fervia em seus pensamentos irracionais. Ele não precisava da preocupação- e muito menos da piedade contida nos olhos do digimon quando o fitava- de um VERME INÚTIL E NOJENTO como aquele.

Foi então que algo mais lhe veio a mente: talvez Wormmon pensasse ser tão poderoso quanto ele. Mas é claro, o que mais haveria de ser? Um digimon que lhe perseguia, lhe incomodava dia e noite só poderia achar estar no mesmo nível do Imperador Nenhum de seus lacaios lhe acompanhava tão incessante e mesmo seus digimons, dominados por anéis e espirais, lhe acompanhavam dessa maneira. A ira cedeu lugar ao escárnio, nenhum digimon poderia ser superior ao Imperador, afinal, ele controlava todos eles. Nenhum digimon...

E nenhum ser humano também.

Lembrou com desdém das crianças que vinham frequentemente atrapalhar seus planos, elas não eram um grande incomodo, porque de fato, conseguira reconquistar seu domínio em pouco tempo. Mas sim, elas eram um atraso, tantos elas quanto a seus pensamentos de digimons terem vida

"humpf!"- soltou .- Elas devem ter se apegado demais aqueles bichos, já que são os únicos que conseguem controlar ..."

Riu-se novamente. Imaginou que elas apenas viam vida por ter um sentimento forte para com aquelas criaturas. Mas ele não, ele era superior a aquilo tudo.

"São todos fracos! Eu não sou fraco, eu dominei as trevas, eu controlarei o mais poderoso digimon desse mundo" – resmungou.

Lembrou-se daquele garoto loiro que se atrevera a invadir sua base. Logo naquele momento em que o Imperador conseguira o poder das trevas de Devimon, no fundo do oceano, para seu mais precioso projeto...

Mas não, não era verdade o que aquele garoto dissera. Como seria o Imperador fraco, como poderia ser dominado pelas trevas? Não, ELE, O IMPERADOR dominaria as trevas, e não o contrário.

Ele tinha controle sobre tudo, e seu futuro e poderoso Digimon seria dele, programado para lhe obedecer.

Mas o garoto loiro parecia debochar. Parecia achar graça da certeza dos planos do Imperador. Desprotegido, avançara contra ele. Como ousara? Como uma pessoa, em sã consciência, ousaria avançar contra o Imperador Digimon daquela forma?!

Só um tolo humano, mesmo... É por isso que eram dados, somente dados... os digimons não chegariam a esse ponto, eram dados que foram programados para o obedecer! E ninguém mais avançaria nele novamente, e ele se vingaria... o garoto loiro, Davis, e todas as outras crianças intrometidas que estavam destruindo seu império de Torres Negras.

Era um fato. Estava perto. Já conseguira o que precisava com o Agumon de um outro humano, forçando-o a evoluir com a Espiral Negra.

Já conseguira tudo o que precisava, estava perto, e quase pronto...

Sentiu as palpebras pesarem, o corpo dolorido clamava por um descanso. Olhou para o lado da cama com o canto do olho. Wormmon dormia pesadamente emitindo ruídos irritantes. Programas deveriam fazer barulho? Comer e dormir?

Programas deveriam ter a persistência e a aparência de seres vivos?

Não, Wormmon não era vivo, já analisara tudo o que precisava do Mundo Digital e de fato era tudo feito de dados e números codificados. Desde uma simples rocha aos digimons e seus movimentos, mesmo seu corpo eram apenas dados.

Permitiu-se fechar os olhos, ter sonhos , descançar o corpo para que o dia seguinte fosse ainda mais produtivo.

Sua maior criação ficaria pronta em breve.

* * *

Quando Wormmon abriu seus grandes olhos azuis, já estava pela metade da manhã. Olhou para cama e percebera que estava vazia. Alarmou-se de imediato. Teria acontecido alguma coisa? Procurou logo embaixo da cama, atrás das cortinas, nas gaveteiras e armários. Abaixou as antenas com receio. Pôs-se a gritar quarto a fora pela base.

"Ken!"- Sem resposta, tentara de novo.- KEN!

"Kenzinho!"- Gritou um pouco mais alto, correndo esbaforido pelos corredores.

"Ken!!!"

"Pare de gritar!"- O Imperador reclamou de um dos comodos.

Wormmon abaixou a cabeça com um pouco de medo, mas feliz por ouvir a voz de Ken. Entrou no cômodo em que ele se encontrava para se certificar de que estava tudo bem com ele..

O cômodo era enorme, de uma certa forma bonito, embora tivesse algumas esculturas estranhas. Tinha uma boa iluminação, mesa e várias cadeiras.

O Imperador estava sentado em uma grande mesa com os mais variados tipos de comida. Gaburimons entravam e saiam da porta da cozinha disciplinadamente, com bandejas em suas mãos e anéis negros em seus corpos.

Wormmon os encarou um pouco cabisbaixo, sempre que encarava aqueles anéis percebia o quão dominante o Imperador estava no corpo de Ken.

O digimon percebeu então um olhar insistente sobre si, no começo gelou, mas encarou o Imperador de qualquer forma. Era a primeira vez que ele não o observava com olhos de ódio, parecia mais curioso.

"Engraçado..."- Pensava ele.- "Como esses olhos poderiam ter sido programados?"

-Que Besteira- Murmurou alto, levantando-se da cadeira e indo até a sala dos Computadores. Pra que pensar nisso agora? Sua criação estava quase pronta, só faltava testá-la.

-O que é besteira Kenzinho?- Wormmon perguntou confuso.

O Imperador voltou a digitar velozmente, não tinha tempo pra se preocupar com a programação de um bichinho dominaria aquele mundo, aquele mundo que se tornaria perfeito quando dominado por ele. Não seria como o mundo porco em que vivera até então. Estava no lugar errado naquele medíocre, vida medíocre, pais medíocres...

Tinha tido até um irmão medíocre...

Osamu era inteligente sim, mas era um incapaz. Jamais conseguiria conquistar um mundo como ele conquistou. E o Digimundo também não o escolhera. Escolhera antes a ele , Ken, o Imperador.

Felizmente Osamu morrera. Tolo. Não deveria nem sequer ter nascido.Não se comparava a sua grandeza

Mas as pessoas o admiraram por sua inteligência limitada. Assim como admiraram Ken alguns anos mais tarde. Mas não compreendiam seu verdadeiro potencial. Bando de idiotas.

Sim, aquele era um mundo que não entendia seu verdadeiro potencial. Só tinha um certo assombro por sua genialidade. Também, não era de se espantar. Era um mundo de ratos de laboratório. Era um mundo cheio de mascaras- que ele mesmo tinha de usar.

Agora, ele não precisava mais de mascaras e tinha ratos de laboratório mais eficientes, mais obedientes....

Mais fortes...

Continuava seu trabalho. Teria toda a força necessária para dominar tudo.E nesse mundo e não haveria uma sombra de resistência sequer.

Ele seria o cientista daqueles ratos.

-Está quase pronto! – Disse com alegria na voz.

Para ele, aquilo era só um jogo. Um jogo em que o vencedor levaria tudo, em que ele deveria escolher um lado. Com certeza, escolhera o lado correto.

- Sim o Digimon perfeito...

Ele escolhera o lado das trevas.

- Kimeramon.

* * *

-Como ousam?- Bradou, com os olhos arregalados fixos no monitor- Aquelas crianças pensam conseguir invadir a base do Imperador Digimon? Atrevidas, mas tudo bem...

Soltou um meio riso com o canto da boca, estava exaltado por dentro, poderia testar seu trabalho, sua obra prima.

-Tudo bem, podemos brincar um pouquinho, com a minha mais nova criação. Kimeramon... Kimeramon!

O Digimon era forte, grande, ameaçador. Projetado nos mínimos detalhes. Tinha a grandeza necessária para ser o seu parceiro digimon. Estava orgulhoso de si mesmo.

O Imperador acompanhava a batalha, e via Kimeramon massacrar as crianças e seus Digimons de forma avassaladora. Era perfeito: criara o Digimon perfeito. Muito superior a qualquer verme que tentasse se arrastar aos seus pés.

Wormmon olhava a cena. Tinha um desespero dentro de si tão grande que nem mesmo lágrimas lhe eram suficientes para aliviar. Seu corpo tremia, não apenas por medo do grande Digimon. Seu medo era maior, mais real e menos palpável que um digimon. Ken chegara ao extremo. Haveria volta? O Imperador parecia tê-lo engolido por completo. Não era pra ser assim. Era para Ken voltar. Voltar e ser seu Ken. Seu Kenzinho.

Como pôde deixar ele se perder tanto?

Kimeramon conseguira derrotar os humanos fácilmente. Seus Digimon regrediram para formas menores, estava acabado, Wormmon estava ali trêmulo... era mesmo um inútil...

-Espera – o imperador Sussurrou, mais pensando do que falando,. Parecia hipnotizado.

Seus olhos estavam fixos naquelas criaturas pequenas e fracas....Já vira aquelas figuras antes. Mas aonde? Quando...? Não, não era possível... Estavam naquele jogo, naquela partida de futebol COMO? ERAM DADOS, NÃO ERA POSSÍVEL!

Se materializariam como os humanos?Seriam como os humanos?

Teriam vida?

Não, não era hora para pensar coisas como essa. DIGIMONS ERAM DADOS E ESSA ERA A VERDADE. Conferira, estudara. Era o Imperador, não tinha como estar errado. ERA IMPOSSÍVEL QUE ESTIVESSE ERRADO!

Procurou por Wormmon, mas ele já não estava mais ali. Havia algo errado. Onde estava Wormmon? Um alerta na sala das máquinas.O Imperador se dirigiu pra lá irritado. Até quando continuaria sem controle do seu Kimeramon?Não por muito tempo. Ele voltaria, tinha certeza disso, o Imperador, ninguém menos que O IMPERADOR o criara...De longe, viu ao centro da sala uma luz brilhando. A base voadora parou de se mover. O que era aquilo, aquela luz...?

-Magnamon, O brilho milagroso! - gritava uma voz, localizada na fonte de toda aquela iluminação dourada.

Um Digimon alto, com porte humano, de armaduras de ouro surgira ao lado de Davis, no centro da sala das máquinas. Não era possível, uma nova evolução...? Sua luz restaurava os danos causados aos seus amigos, fazendo com que os outros Digimon dos humanos voltassem a evoluir.

Não importava, não seria párea para seu Digimon, SUA criação, seu servo mais poderoso e por um tremor, o Imperador percebeu que Kimeramon retornara. Agora, Kimeramon adentrava a sala das máquinas, em uma batalha contra o novo guerreiro:Magnamon.

-Kenzinho... é perigoso ficar aqui, você tem que fugir! – Wormmon advertiu preocupado, não queria que Ken se ferisse na base, que começava desabar.

-Cala a boca, seu verme! Está tudo bem, meu Kimeramon voltou pra mim!-Exclamou,com uma alegria maligna.

-Ele não vai obedecer você, será que não entende?!-Wormmon insistiu aborrecido. Por quê ele não percebia?

-CALA A BOCA – Gritou lhe aplicando uma chicotada, não tinha de dar ouvidos a ele.- Kimeramon...

A luta foi intensa, a sala destruída, e as crianças abandonaram-a. Nela, restavam ele, o Imperador, junto de sua criação e daquele verme em seu calcanhar.

-Cuidado, Kimeramon! - O Imperador olhava orgulhoso sua criação, que provocara a fuga das crianças, mas quase o acertara com um golpe.

-HA HA HA HA HA - uma risada maléfica foi emitida por Kimeramon, que encarava o Imperador de maneira poderosa e ameçadora.

O Imperador recuou, terrivelmente assustado, Wormmon lhe agarrava o calcanhar.

-Agora você entendeu, Ken...

-Sai do meu pé!

-Temos que admitir nosso erro!!!!

-Erro! Idiota, eu nunca me engano no que eu faço! Isto é um jogo, e eu juro que vou vencer no final!

Disse com toda a força, exibindo a soberba de seu coração.

Ele respirou rapidamente. Parceiros... Sim, eram parceiros! E ele também tinha um parceiro! Um Parceiro forte, digno dele.

-Kimeramon.... – Ele gritou- Kimeramon é meu precioso parceiro!

Wormmon se sentiu abalado novamente. Precioso parceiro, um Digimon que nem ao menos lhe mostrara lealdade? Um Digimon que obviamente o desprezava? Era esse o parceiro que o Imperador sempre desejou?

Era esse o parceiro que Ken... queria?

* * *

-Acaba com eles, Kimeramon! – gritou para o Digimon alado, o Imperador Digimon ordenava sua poderosa criação a derrotar o novo guerreiro que, não entendia ele como, surgira: Magnamon.

Imperador e Wormmon seguiam Kimeramon e a luta que continuava, em cima de Devidramon, um digimon dragão das trevas adulto que os levava pelos céus, do lado de fora da base.

-Vai, Magnamon! - uma voz fraca fazendo força para ser ouvida gritava, atrás do Imperador, do fundo de seu coração.

-Você... - o Imperador compreendera tudo. Estava certo desde o início. Wormmon guiara os escolhidos até o digiovo que sustentava sua base. Wormmon queria acabar com ele, realmente se considerava tão forte quanto ele! Se rebelara então. Era esse o motivo de ficar ao seu lado: ajudar os digiescolhidos a derrota-lo!! Wormmon era outro, outro que deveria partir, como Osamu... outra pedra no caminho, uma pedra que não poderia mais existir.

-Seu... –O rapaz dera uma chicotada em Wormmon - maldito - e mais uma - imundo - e mais uma - traidor - e mais uma - **VERME!**

Wormmon reuniu coragem apesar da dor e do medo. Não poderia esperar que as coisas mudassem sem uma atitude sua...

Mesmo que morresse por isso...

-Será que não entende? - Wormmon caído se levanta e se vira, encarando o Imperador - Eu me lembro de você diferente do que é... Você não era assim na primeira vez em que nos encontramos e passeamos. Nós rimos juntos, choramos juntos... Você era um... você era um garotinho normal e – começou a chorar, com essa recordação tão distante-gentil. Mas na segunda vez em que nos vimos, você me mandou chamá-lo de Imperador... Imperador? Como eu poderia fazer isso...? Não importa o que esteja vestindo, pra mim será sempre o mesmo Ken... o meu querido Kenzinho. Mesmo sendo tão malvado – Eu sempre vou acreditar em você... o Imperador Digimon não é a sua verdadeira natureza.

O Digimon brilhava, mas nem se dera conta disso,apenas sua fala, seu objetivo era importante.

-Ken, você é uma boa pessoa! - gritara Wormmon, avançando, pela primeira vez, contra seu adorado Ken. Não, aquele não era seu adorado Ken. Era aquele Imperador, aquele maldito Imperador que roubara todos os dias de felicidade e amizade que poderiam ter vivido com Ken.

Em um avanço contra Kimeramon, que prendia Magnamon entre suas garras, Wormmon deu luz a seu último desejo.

-Eu lhe peço, Magnamon - suplicava Wormmon, enquanto caia, brilhando, se desmanchando em dados pelo ar... - salve o Ken!

Alimentando seu único desejo, na esperança de um milagre, Wormmon fez de suas últimas palavras sua última força, e doou suas últimas energias para Magnamon.

-O poder de Wormmon está fluindo pelo meu corpo - Magnamon podia sentir. Todo o sofrimento, os desejos, os sentimentos de Wormmon, a bondade para com seu Kenzinho até na hora de sua morte, sem um único desejo de vingança, sacrificando-se para salvar o seu único e precioso tesouro... seu amigo Ken.

-LUZ DO JULGAMENTO!

Era o fim de Kimeramon.

* * *

A base estava em chamas, Kimeramon estava morto, todo seu império havia sido destruído e conquistado. Sim, eles tinham ganhado a guerra...

Mas tinham ganhado mais do que isso.

-Eu perdi... por que eu perdi? Eu deveria ter sido perfeito, isso é terrível, eu não acredito nisso!! Esse é o pior final possível. Agora, eu vou ter que começar tudo de novo, tudo mesmo... Eu preciso reiniciar o digimundo, eu prometo isso para mim mesmo, eu prometo que vou fazer! Ninguém pode me vencer, NINGUÉM!- Bradou com toda sua ira. Suas palavras revelaram todos os seus pensamentos, toda a sua loucura.

-Você vai... reiniciar o digimundo? – O garoto loiro perguntou um pouco incrédulo.

-Por hora eu vou pra casa... eu vou apagar toda a informação salva no meu computador... e depois começarei um novo jogo do princípio, eu juro que vou! – Ladrou.

-Do que é que você está falando? – Davis, aquele garoto irritante.

-Acredita mesmo no que disse? Acredita que pode mesmo reiniciar o digimundo se apagar a informação do seu computador? – Foi a vez da garota de óculos perguntar.

-Não posso acreditar que tenha se enganado tanto! O que pensa que o digimundo é?- O garoto loiro voltou a perguntar.

-Isso não é um jogo, Imperador... não é possível reiniciar o digimundo. – O menor deles disse, com total certeza em sua voz e em seus olhos.

-O que disse?! -Perguntou espantado... Não era um jogo.. não era um jogo...Seria mesmo...--O que eu vi... aquela vez, no campo de futebol, eram vocês digimons... ?

-Nós não somos só dados guardados no seu computador- O pequeno Digimon azul e braço afirmou.

-Eles são exatamente iguais a gente.. são vivos de carne e osso- Davis explicou.

-Então quer dizer que Digimon são seres vivos?

O Imperador se debatia,sua derrota não era o mais importante... Descobrira o que já suspeitava, mas não admitia... Não conseguira ouvir mais nada, seus olhos haviam finalmente sido abertos!

Digimons eram vivos! Sim eram **VIVOS! VIVOS!**

O Que ele tinha feito até então? Como conseguira fazer tudo aquilo? DEUS! SERÁ QUE NÃO HAVIA UM LIMITE? PORQUE ELE NÃO CHEGOU AO LIMITE?**POR QUÊ NENHUM EMPECILHO LHE FOI POSTO A FRENTE??? COMO ELE FIZERA TUDO AQUILO SEM SER IMPEDIDO??? COMO ELE BRINCARA COM TODAS AQUELAS VIDAS??? PORQUE NINGUÉM LHE PÔS UMA BARREIRA?**

Não, estava errado.

Os digiescolhidos eram o limite e a barreira e ele passara por cima deles todas as vezes.

A culpa era sua, e o que tinha sido feito até então, não tinha mais volta.

Seu coração apertava, uma dor insuportável, a garganta queria gritar de ódio e fúria de si mesmo, o estomago enjoava todo seu corpo doía, mas nenhuma dor era tão dilacerante como a de sua alma.

Seus olhos estavam vazios... Seus pensamentos eram tantos que não conseguia colocá-los em ordem...

"Wormmon..."- Murmurou, despertando de seu transe começou a procurá-lo desesperadamente.

O quanto tinha sido duro com ele? O chicoteara tantas vezes, mais do que seu corpo frágil suportara e ele ficou ao seu lado mesmo assim. Ficava ao seu lado para protegê-lo mesmo sendo fraco para tanto. Se preocupara com ele como ninguém se preocupara antes. Se preocupara com sua saúde, seu bem estar...com seu coração...

Com ele em si, enquanto Ken.

Encontrou-o caído, olhos fechados, respirando com dificuldade. Uma lembrança lhe veio a mente, percorrendo a espinha. Perderia Wormmon? NÃO , NÃO,NÃO!!!! Não agora que sabia da verdade, não agora que tinha mudado , não agora que iria reparar seus erros, pedir desculpas.. ir para o lado certo enfim!!!

-Você voltou a ser o que era, Ken...

Wormmon murmurava, queria soltar gritos de alegria e comemorar. Comemorar e brincar como nunca tinha feito antes... Repor todo o tempo perdido! mas sabia que não tinha tempo para isso... Não agora.

- O que eu era? – Ken balbuciou, estava visivelmente confuso.

- Assim ... está melhor -murmurou

Percebeu um brilho na mão de uma das crianças. Ela se aproximou, mostrando um objeto dourado

-Enquanto estava na sala das máquinas, ouvia uma voz vinda daquele brasão. Ela dizia "eu quero voltar para o meu verdadeiro lugar". Para o seu verdadeiro lugar... – Explicou, enquanto o brasão pousava nas mãos de Ken

-Ele é seu, Ken - Wormmon explicou, quase em um suspiro- seu brasão da Bondade

-Meu brasão da bondade, mas, como é possível...?

-A bondade emana uma luz dourada... – O Digimon em forma de gato explicou, como se anunciasse uma profecia

-Ken é bondoso, ele sempre foi – Wormmon disse, com certo orgulho e um enorme alivio em seu coração.

Sentiu-se sendo carregado, percebera que Ken o pegava nos braços, sentiu-se radiante. Sentiu-se -se triste.

Sentiu que iria partir

-Wormmon, eu não sabia ... eu não sabia que você era assim, tão leve...

-Adeus, Ken...

Foi seu último suspiro.Não tinha mais tempo para pensar em nada, estava apenas feliz pelo Imperador Digimon ter deixado Ken em paz. ...Logo mais se transformara completamente em dados deixando os braços de Ken vazios.

-Ah não, não pode ser...

Ken murmurou. Não conseguia cair em si.

-Ele está morto – O Garoto loiro anunciou, de forma que lhe pareceu extremamente fria, mas que o fez voltar a realidade.

-Eu não acredito.

Lembrou-se de quando era pequeno, de presenciar um acidente de carro em particular. Lembrou da morte de Osamu. Lembrou-se e de quanto ela lhe foi dolorida para sua família- e mesmo para ele, mesmo que negasse. Tinha desejado a morte de seu irmão... E ele partira, desejara a morte de Wormmon e ele...

-Ele morreu! -

Morrera, morrera por ele. Mesmo após tudo. Mesmo após chamá-lo de verme incontáveis vezes. Mesmo depois de negá-lo como parceiro. Mesmo ele destruindo seus amigos, seu mundo...

Sua vida...

Ele o negou como ser vivo, desejara sua morte e seu desaparecimento- assim como tinha feito com Osamu,com seus pais....

Assim como fez com si próprio.

Ele odiara humanidade, mas tinha sido a pior espécie de ser humano. Ele odiava mascaras, mas tinha se escondido atrás da mais perigosa delas. Deixara-se ser acometido pela loucura, pelo orgulho e trouxera um mundo inteiro com ele.

Seu corpo pendia para um lado e para o outro enquanto ele murmurava palavras que ele próprio não conseguia compreender. Chorava amargamente pelos seus erros que não seriam reparados por lágrimas nem por nada no mundo- Digital ou Humano.

Tinha assassinado seu parceiro, seus atos agora não valeriam de nada.

Sentiu a dor mais aguda de toda a sua vida,como se um garfo em chamas a tivesse perfurado ha muito tempo, e finalmente estivesse as mais diversas atrocidades, e sempre, sempre com um sorriso no rosto, um sabor de vitória no paladar. Tentaram lhe avisar, ele não dera ouvidos... Continuara com o mesmo sorriso...cometendo as mesmas atrocidades...

Ou coisas ainda piores.

Como deixara-se enganar por tanto tempo? Como pôde estar tanto tempo com os olhos fechados?

Fora um louco... Cometera loucuras. Agora estava são, ou pelo menos esperava estar. Já tinha perdido a noção do certo e do errado. Mas, se agora estava no caminho certo já era muito tarde. Agora que conseguia enxergar esse mundo com os olhos abertos...

Caíra no chão, desesperado. Não sabia o que faria dali pra frente. Apenas fechou os olhos...

* * *

"Garoto gênio é encontrado dentro do quarto."

"Ken Ichijouji volta para casa"

"Alivio para a família do garoto gênio"

Foram as notícias que bombardearam o Japão pouco depois do ocorrido no Digimundo. Não durariam tanto tempo como a primeira,claro.

Ken voltara para casa finalmente.

Ele agora em seu verdadeiro quarto, bem mais humilde mas infinitamente mais aconchegante, estava em um imenso e profundo sono, que seria despertado com o renascer de seu único e verdadeiro amigo.

Wormmon


End file.
